Talk:Tryla Scott
However, it does seem that the parasites themselves only left hosts that died, which is why the parasite didn't leave Quinn after he was stunned but it did leave Scott and Savar. -- EtaPiscium 21:13, 28 Oct 2004 (CEST) Daughter of Uhura/Scotty? the following note was recently added: :Although there is no proof to back up the theory, some fans believe it's possible Scott is the daughter of Captain Scott and Commander Uhura, via their blooming relationship seen in . This has been nagging at me, and I realized why. Look at how old she looks. Maybe in her 40s, POSSIBLY 50s. Now, lets look at some dates for her "parents". Scotty disappeared on the Jenolan in 2294, 70 years before this episode occurs. That would give her a minimum age of 70. Not likely. Now for maximum age, let's say from the events of Star Trek V. That would make her 77. Even less likely. I'm sorry, but this theory just lacks credibility when put up to a tiny bit of scrutiny. I am therefore removing it. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:59, 22 July 2006 (UTC) :Well, I believe the actual theory is that she's a descendent of Scott and Uhura, not their daughter. I didn't realize it had said "daughter"; however, because there is a fan theory that Scott is the descendent of Scott/Uhura, I think it's safe to be added (despite the fact that I think it's a bunch of baloney :P). --From Andoria with Love 16:28, 22 July 2006 (UTC) Parasite promotion? Isn't it possible, even likely, that Scott's promotion was a result of parasite influence? There were several mentions in of promotions and maneuverings of personnel by the parasites, concidentally in the same episode that made a point of saying Scott was the youngest officer ever to attain the Captaincy. -- StAkAr Karnak 01:33, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :Remember that her promotion had made her something of a legend. All of these moving people around and stuff like that done in the conspiracy was done in secret, and not obvious to those not involved. In addition, if it was legendary, it probably had happened some whiles ago, and probably before the parasites. I would say that these make it highly unlikely, in fact pretty much impossible. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:37, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Time of Infection? The text says that after the meeting at Dytalix B, "Scott was subsequently infested by a parasite". We know that Walker's ship explodes shortly after the meeting. I thought the implication was that Scott was already infected at the time of the meeting and was actually there as a "spy" for the conspirators. Or at least, there's no specific evidence that she was infected before OR after the meeting. TheHYPO 21:20, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :Except that she was probably given the same memory test that Picard was given when he arrived. She also had no trouble remembering that list of names. Her behavior was different. As for the destruction of the [[USS Horatio|USS Horatio]], remember that Walker's suspected his First Officer as being in the conspiracy. The Horatio was an Ambassador class Heavy Cruiser, a hard target for the [[USS Renegade|USS Renegade]], a frigate, to destroy on her own. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:34, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::This is how I see it: The admirals told Picard that they drew him to Earth; they made him come to them. That means they took an active role in deliberately making him come to Earth, not just waiting for events to play out on their own. Captain Scott was that active role. She knew that Keel and Picard were old friends and that they trusted each other. She contacted Keel and discussed the conspiracy with him, and recommended that he warn Picard. At the meeting, she saw that Picard wasn't convinced. She told Keel, "He doesn't believe us. He thinks we're crazy." So Picard needed more convincing. That's where destroying the Horatio comes in. It's true, Picard wasn't convinced, but when he saw the Horatio destroyed, that's when he decided the matter was real and serious, and needed to go to Earth. ::As for Scott being able to remember some names - if she was already infested when those people were killed, why wouldn't she remember that? It makes no sense that the aliens would forget things they themselves did! Furthermore, the aliens didn't lose access to ALL of their host's memory. They would get found out in five seconds if that's how it worked. For example, Quinn remembered his talk with Picard at Relva. The aliens mainly had trouble remembering old times. In fact, I think this is one reason why Scott's youth was highlighted. Keel was able to quiz Picard on things that had happened ages ago because they knew each other ages ago, but Scott didn't have that kind of history with anyone. Who could quiz her; who would know whether she was bluffing or not? ::In my opinion, it's actually quite plain that she was infested before the meeting on Dytallix B and was part of the admirals' plot to lure the Enterprise to Earth. I find the idea that her infestation came later to contradict all of the clues we were given.– 23:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Speculation :*''Given that Captain Picard was 28 years of age when he assumed command of the Stargazer (See Jean-Luc Picard), it seems likely that Scott was no older than 27 upon assuming command of the Renegade.'' Speculation... — Morder (talk) 08:39, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :How is it speculation? --OuroborosCobra talk 19:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::First of all, for some reason you re-inserted wrong speculation to the article. "no older than 27" and "no younger than 28" are different, right? :) ::Second, according to Picard's page, he was promoted to the position of captain (of a vessel), whereas Scott held the rank of captain. Position and rank are completely different, or at least independent of each other. The captain of a vessel can have a rank of commander - and if this was the case for Picard (which, apparently, we don't know), we can't use his age then to compare it to Scott. -- Cid Highwind 21:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Re-reading the relevant background info on Picard's article it seems that, on top of that, the year Picard took command (and thus, his age at the time) is based on info from a writer's guide and not canon. This makes the bginfo here even more speculative. With all of this combined, I'm going to remove this comment from the page again, until everything is settled, and will also add an to Picard's page. -- Cid Highwind 21:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I removed the speculation because it was assuming that scott was no older than 27 basing it on picard's age, that's simple speculation. The rest of the note, even if from a writers guide, is pointless unless it was rewritten like "Captain Picard was 28 years of age when he assumed command of the Stargazer" - which has nothing to do with Scott...That's why I removed it. — Morder (talk) 21:31, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :It has everything to do with Scott, since she is stated to be the youngest to have commanded a starship. That means she has to have been younger than Picard. If not, he'd be the youngest. That the information on Picard is of dubious source is fine for removal, but your reason is not. Cid, I apologize for the error in my rewording. I was attempting to establish that she could be 28 (but still younger than Picard), since I felt it was wrong of the old note to say she had to be 27 or younger. I goofed with my method there. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) You establish yourself that she may have been 28 but still younger than Picard. Oh and you're also assuming that Picard is the 2nd youngest captain...which there's no proof. Either way I don't care it's removed as it's speculation. — Morder (talk) 22:14, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't need to assume that Picard is the second youngest Captain, only that in order to be the youngest Scott would have to be younger than him. You can't be the youngest by being older than him, can you? No, you can't. That I was changing it to include "28" is not an establishment on the irrelevance of the old note, only clarification for accuracies sake. The note included no speculation, only facts. That one fact is from a dubious source is grounds for removal, but not anything you have stated. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Yes yes yes you're right...she is younger than 27, assuming picards age was correct...whatever. — Morder (talk) 22:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC)